End of the Akatsuki
by goand
Summary: Naruto might become Hokage, but the Akatsuki are still after him. Rated M for language, and for future chapters. Major lemon


1st fanfic, hope you like. I'm not good at writing stories.

--

It was dark out. An owl landed on a tree branch. It turned it's head with and looked with his huge eyes. Someone screamed in pain. Naruto could see himself falling to the hands of Sasuke. Then Sasuke just vanished.

Now Naruto was running in a forest panting. He was out of breathe. Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, and Pein were all chasing Naruto. Naruto almost completely out of chakra with no teamates was about to pass out from exhaustion. Naruto didn't want to reley on the Kyuubi's power but had no choice.

All of a sudden he saw the Kyuubi attacking the village and killing everyone. Naruto saw Sakura lieing on the floor fainted. He also saw Kakashi and Neji dead on a house roof.

Naruto woke and sat up. He was swetting. "It was just a dream." Naruto fell back on his bed.

--

Sasuke walked alongside a river. Three years ago he left Orochimaru, when Orochimaru tried to take over Sasuke's body. So it has been six years since Sasuke left Konoha. When Sasuke left Orochimaru, they broke out into a battle, Kabuto got in the way and quickly got defeated and killed. Orochimaru was a differrent story. The two men lost so many blood in that fight.

They were both pushed to their limits. Sasuke ended up winning the battle, but left Orochimaru alive as he calls it a whim. Ever since than Sasuke has been searching for his brother, Uchiha Itachi. He has only come in contact with him once.

In that battle there also was a lot of blood spilled, bu Itachi was to strong for Sasuke and Sasuke lost and fainted but woke up with him healed and laying in some hay. He didn't know what to make of it but he just says it's a dream now.

Sasuke sat down on a rock in the middle of the river to take a rest. He has been walking for days. He thought about back in the day in Konoha. If it wasn't for him wanting to get his revenge he would have never left. But he smirked how he is acctually happy for getting this strong. He surpassed his old friend Naruto.

Sasuke stood up and jumped to the side of the river again. He started walking again.

--

Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi were waiting in the Hokage office waiting to get their mission. Naruto was getting excitted, He has been a jounin for a very long time now and Tsunade was about to retire. When she did she would announce the new Hokage. Naruto swore it would be him. He hasn't failed a mission as long as he could remember.

Team Kakashi was finally told their mission. They had to go after Kisame, who was split from Itachi to meat up with Pein, but before he gets there they need to capture him and bring him back to the village, that or kill him. The team left the office and prepared for the mission.

Ten minutes later they met at the gate. Kakashi smiled " Everyone ready to go?". The other three in the team noodded and they were off.

They were jumping from tree and trees. It would take 24 hours to get to were they were gonna capture Kisame.

Naruto hasn't seen Kisame Hoshigaki in a long time, but knows how strong he is and Naruto know's he has surpassed him long ago. Thanks to the Kyuubi, Naruto has more chukra than Kisame but thats the only reason why is the Kyuubi.

--

Everyone was laying down and asleep besides Kakashi. There was a campfire going and the ninja's needed a rest. They were acctually where they needed to be. Kisame would be here in the morning. Kakashi got out one of his Make-out Tactics book and read it while everyone else slept.

Sai sat up. Kakashi looked at him. "Not sleeping?"

"I'm fine." Sai responded.

Sai got out one of his books and started drawing in it. He smiled and closed his eyes.

--

Kisame walked beside a river. He wasn't looking forward to his meeting with Pein. They have four of the Jinchuuriki and need 5 more. Kisame already captured his so why does he need to come. He quietly says " This pisses me off. "

All of a sudden a kunai goes into Kisame's back. Naruto threw the Kunai. Kisame's body turns to water. Naruto seems surprised right away. "A water clone." Kisame hits Naruto with Samehada and Naruto poofed away being a clone. A drawing of a snake wraped around Kisame's hands. Sakura ran up and punched Kisame. It seemed to be the real Kisame.

Even though Team Kakashi has greatly surpassed Kisame they wouldn't think it would be so easy. Kisame quickly broke the snake but then got hit by a chidori by Kakashi. The chidori went through Kisame's stomache and water dripped down being another water clone.

Kisame used Exploding Water Shockwave, creating more water to the river. Kisame sent water sharks at the shinobi. Sai heald them of with drawings of sharks. Kakashi's shadow clone heald down Kisame as Naruto hit him with an Odohama Rasengan.

The attack sent Kisame flying into a rock and he fell down. Kisame cough out blood and quickly died.

Naruto was surprised how easy the akatsuki member was able to defeat. Samehada dropped into the water never to be seen again.

Even if he was one of their enemies, the team gave Kisame a funeral. They then headed back to the village.

--

On the way back Naruto asked Sakura on a date but she replied " No, it will be late and im tired." Sakura yawned.

Naruto didn't try to convince her and sighed and looked down, jumping from tree to tree.

Sai looked at him and tried to give him a comferting smile.

The team got back to the village and reported to Tsunade. Everyone parted ways nad went home to fall asleep for the night.


End file.
